Disney Crossover Mania
by Isis Stone
Summary: This is a story of love, adventure, danger and heartbreak. Join four sisters: Belle, Anastasia, Jasmine and Odette as they're forced into arrange marriages to Eric, Gaston, Hercules and Derek. Starring a multitude of other disney characters. Read & review


Chapter One: An Introduction: England, November 1913

The sun rose brightly over the English Countryside, spreading its warmth. The landscape seemed to shimmer as the rays' lights touched the surface. The lakes and rivers scintillated and sparkled as the creatures of England fair awoke to greet the morning. Then, the higher beings, sensing the sun's presence, slowly began to rise from their beds.

In one house, a rather large one by most standards, found one of its inhabitants already awake, and sitting by the windows in the Grand Library. Her head was buried deeply in a book's ageing pages, a smile playing on her lips as she reached her favourite part. Belle sighed in contentment, feeling at peace with the pages she so diligently and willingly read.

After a few more minutes of page flipping, Belle reached the end of her story and put it down with an air of sadness. She always hated reaching the endings of books. Somehow, she always found herself drawn in to the pages, as if she was a part of the story as well, and no matter how many times she read them, Belle always managed to feel the same emotions of happiness, sadness and surprise.

Looking out the window, Belle tried to imagine her own life being defined by the pages in a book, her brown eyes twinkling as they often did when she was deep in thought. The idea seemed ridiculous enough, but Belle was adamant on writing her own novel, especially one that revolved around a romantic setting.

"Who am I kidding?" Belle whispered sadly as she turned away from the window and walked towards the aisles of bookshelves.

When she reached the appropriate place, Belle slid the book into its usual spot. A strand of brown hair escaped from her tightly wound bun as she moved back. Belle smiled to herself, and brushed it back into place before walking out of the library and being enveloped in someone's arms.

"Oh!" Belle gasped as she felt the wind being pressed out of her lungs. "Ana! Can't breathe!"

"Oops!" Belle took a deep breath in as the arms released her and took one giant step back. Standing in front of her with a huge grin drawn across her face was Anastasia, Belle's youngest sister. There were four sisters in total. Belle was the eldest at twenty-four, and then there was Odette who was twenty-two, Jasmine who had just recently hit her twentieth birthday, and Anastasia who was eighteen by just a few months. Their father, Lord William Richmond, was a descendant from the old aristocratic family without any sons to name as his heirs. Thus was the importance for him to marry his daughters to wealthy men of highest standards.

"You know, I had a feeling you would be here," Anastasia said teasingly, "Are you certain that you don't wish to move your entire room into the library?"

Belle shook her head exasperatedly. Sometimes Ana knew exactly how to get on her nerves by joking to such great extremes. "Ana, it is a pleasure to read, and the library is very peaceful. Maybe you should use it sometimes."

Anastasia laughed. "Oh please. Books are boring. I much prefer horseback riding."

"Of course you do," Belle said and began to walk away, "But you do not ride as you should. Does Father even know that you refuse to ride side-saddle?"

Anastasia's face paled to an ashen colour as she made a grab for Belle's arm, clinging to her meaningfully. "Belle, you mustn't tell. You know how Father says that we must act like proper young ladies. He would forbid me and I would be stuck, like a bird in a cage."

Belle smiled reassuringly, "You don't need to worry. Stop teasing my love for books and I promise not to tell Father anything about you."

"What won't you tell Father?" a curious voice came suddenly, "What are you two talking about?"

Belle and Anastasia spun around to see Odette and Jasmine staring at them curiously. Anastasia glanced quickly at Belle before bestowing her sisters with an innocent smile. "Oh nothing. Belle saw something I'm making for Father, and I just wanted to make sure that she understood that it must be a surprise."

Odette raised her eyebrows questioningly. You know, you're not very good at lying Anastasia. Why do you insist on hiding the truth from us? We're your sisters; we should not be hiding anything from each other. Now speak."

"My apologies, Odette," Anastasia said coldly, "But I do not believe that I can trust you or Jasmine with my secrets."

"Insult!" Jasmine exclaimed angrily, "Ana, you can trust us. This isn't about you riding your horses like a man, now is it?"

Anastasia's face turned pale white yet again. "I don't....I mean, it's not...but...how do you..." she stammered while her sisters watched on in amusement.

Odette broke the silence first. "Anastasia! Honestly, did you think that was a secret? I've known for some time now. The stable boys know how to talk when...persuaded."

"Odette, you sly fox," Jasmine gasped in mixed admiration and horror, "If only Father knew about this, then he..."

"Excuse me ladies. I'm sorry to interrupt."

The four sisters turned in unison towards the newest speaker and Belle sighed in relief. It was only Pocahontas, one of the maids who worked for their father. She was a Native American from some area of the United States of America and she was about Belle's age. Their father had given her the job of caring for his daughters specifically because they were relatively of the same age. "It's alright Pocahontas, we were done talking? Is there something the matter?" Belle asked calmly.

"No," Pocahontas replied, "But your Father wishes to see you in his study. He sent me to take you to him."

"Did he say what it is he wants to talk to us about?" Jasmine asked curiously. In asking this, she was not at all interested in whether her father had said anything, because he wouldn't have, never would. However, the maids were notorious for their gossiping and it was obvious that Jasmine was hoping Pocahontas had been leaked some news.

Belle stepped into the conversation before Pocahontas could reply. "Jasmine, we will find out soon enough what Father wishes. There is no need to pry."

"Oh, but I am sure that Pocahontas would love to tell us," Anastasia insisted, unable to hide her curious nature.

"The both of you stop," Odette said suddenly, her tone an exact replica of Belle's, "We shouldn't listen to gossip pr other such things. We're ladies for goodness sake."

Jasmine clicked her tongue. "Ladies who flirt with stable boys to get the gossip the men receive from the women," she scoffed.

Odette narrowed her eyes angrily and then took one step forward. Belle, reacting to the sudden tension, jumped between the two. "Odette, Jasmine, you are both acting quite immaturely. Jasmine, stop taunting Odette and Odette, try not to start a fight." Belle glanced at the two of them quickly and then turned to Pocahontas. "Sorry about that. I believe we are ready to see our Father now."

Pocahontas nodded and began to walk in the appropriate direction, followed closely by the four sisters, Jasmine lagging slightly behind. Belle shook her head but said nothing. She and her sisters were so different in nature. Odette was the flirtatious one, Jasmine was the curious, talkative one, Anastasia was the rebellious one and she...Belle sighed, she was the level-headed one who kept everyone in check.

In no time, the five of them reached the study. Pocahontas knocked one and then opened the door to let the other four enter. Belle, Odette, Jasmine and Anastasia walked in to the study and stared at the man sitting behind the desk, their father, Lord William, was a short, bald man with a kind face. He smiled at his daughters as his head came up from his paper work.

"Thanks you Pocahontas. That will be all."

When the door was shut firmly, Lord William motioned for his daughters to take a seat, which they did without hesitation. "Good morning my lovely daughters. How are you al faring this lovely morning?"

"Fine Father," Belle replied as head of her sisters, "And you? Are you in good health?"

"Excellent health," Lord William smiled at his eldest daughter. He loved all of his daughters, but he couldn't help but love Belle the most. She was the oldest and widest as the most sensible of them all and showed him the most respect. "Now girls, there is a reason for why I have asked to see you this morning and it is a rather important one as well."

All four girls perked up in unison as their curiosity was pricked. "Oh do tell us Father," Jasmine said excitedly, "Are we to hold a ball?"

Lord William shook his head, grinning broadly. "No my dear Jasmine, it's even better than that. Actually, this good news comes in two parts. First off, I am pleased to say that next year we will leaving our home here in England and will take up new residence in the Americas."

Shocked silence fell upon the room as the news sank in, affecting each girl differently. Belle at first thought it was horrible, but then figured that her father had a good explanation for it, Odette was furious at the mere thought of moving to America while Jasmine was confused because she loved where they lived but was curious about what America had to offer. Anastasia, on the other hand, was thrilled at the prospect of such an adventure.

"Oh dear," Lord William said in a disappointed tone, "This was not quite the reaction I was expecting. I had thought that you would be pleased with this news, but only Anastasia looks interested in my news."

"Oh I am Father, "Anastasia offered enthusiastically, "I think this is the best news I've heard in a long time."

A smile grew over the lord's face, but was soon crushed when Odette interjected with a bitter tone. "How can this be the best news you have ever heard? This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever had to listen to. We live a good life here. Why does it need to change? Father, you are making a horrible mistake. There is nothing that America can offer us."

Lord William sighed. "And what do you think about this Jasmine?"

"I do not know Father," Jasmine replied honestly, "It could be interesting, but England has always been home."

"Belle, surely you are on my side."

Belle glanced at her father and then took a deep breath. "Well, I do not know if I like the idea of leaving our home, but I am sure that you have good reason for it."

"I do have good reason for choosing to leave our England fair; I only wish that my daughters were more excited with the prospect of starting afresh in a new country. And yet, you are all so unwilling to see the benefits. I must admit that it startles me more than anything else," Lord William admitted with a hint of anger in his voice, "Nevertheless, I will tell you the reason for which we are moving." He paused and cleared his throat before continuing.

"Daughters, I am old and soon will pass on. But I cannot and refuse to leave you alone. You need to be somewhere where I know you will be taken care of when I am gone. And the best means by which I can ensure your care is by marrying you to wealthy men. And so, that is why Lady Uberta and I are arranging marriages between you four and her four handsome sons."

Anastasia immediately stood up in protest. "Father, no," she pleaded, "I enjoy the idea of moving to America, but an arranged marriage, it's...it's...I cannot even describe it, the idea is so horrible."

"I am afraid that I must refuse as well Father," Jasmine said in a calmer tone than Anastasia, "Why should we be forced into marriage with strangers whom we have no affection for, strangers whom we do not love?"

Anger flared in the lord's eyes, "My daughters, I have had enough. I am your father and what I say goes. You must listen to me, you have no choice. Love is not the only thing that matters. Love does not always protect you. But men of high standings and high living quality, they are the ones you can depend on. Tomorrow you will meet with the four men who will become your husbands and you will not argue with me." He stood up, prompting his daughters to do the same. "My first concern is your welfare and this is the only solution I can conjure. You may go."

The four girls turned and left the room in silence. Once they were a few feet away, Anastasia began to speak. "I cannot believe that he expects us to just marry people we do not know, people we do not love. It is simply outrageous."

"It is necessary," Belle replied gently, "You heard Father. He just wants to make sure that we are not maltreated in any way, shape, or form when he is gone. This is his way of making sure that we have a solid future planned for us. We should give them a chance."

Jasmine scoffed, "You are tied so tightly around his finger. It is all duty and no heart for you. Do you no want to marry someone you love?"

"Oh Jasmine, please stop," Odette said with a hint of annoyance, "We are all in the same predicament and we do not have a choice. Now, let us leave well enough alone and get on with the day." She picked up her pace and pulled away from the others, not stopping once to see if the others were following her.

Jasmine shrugged and the turned on her heel and walked in the opposite direction, leaving Belle and Anastasia standing side by side.

"Well I guess I'll go follow Jasmine," Anastasia said after a few seconds of silence, "I'll see you later Belle." With that Anastasia began to walk after Jasmine, leaving Belle wandering about the future.

**************************************

Not too far from the Richmond's manor stood the Mason manor, a household run by the infamous Lady Uberta. Her husband, Lord Mason, had been one of the wealthiest men in England and upon his passing had left his huge fortune to his widow and four sons. The four sons: Gaston, Derek, Eric and Hercules had all inherited their portion of the wealth, but still lived with their mother.

At the moment when the four sisters were learning of their planned futures, Eric was sitting in the ballroom of his own house, playing his flute and considering his options in terms of what his mother had just told him. He was obliged to marry one of the Richmond daughters, someone he had only ever met once in his lifetime, and only to settle any money problems that could arise in the future. Eric just didn't think that it was the best reason for getting married.

Out of all his brothers, Eric seemed to be the only one who was even remotely interested in the idea of true love. The rest of them were more concerned with wealth, age and beauty. Gaston, who was as vain as the vainest peacocks, was looking for a woman as beautiful as he. Derek, obsessed with fortune, was only interested in wealthy women. Lastly, Hercules, the youngest, was looking for someone either his age or one year younger. The materialism of it all disturbed Eric slightly. No, he was very happy to believe that there was a girl he was destined to spend eternity with.

"See, I told you he would be playing his little flute," a taunting voice said from the entrance of the room.

Eric didn't even bother turning around as Gaston's voice reached his ears. Instead, he continued to play his flute until he felt someone tap his shoulder. "What is it Gas...oh Mother!" Eric blushed as he whirled around and came face to face with his mother.

"Hello Eric, dear. I have been looking for you everywhere," Uberta said as took a step back, "I had to ask your brothers to help me."

"I have been here for an hour Mother. Do not tell me that you did not think to send Dimitri here," Eric said as he slid his flute into its case.

Uberta frowned slightly. "Actually, Dimitri is not here today, remember?" His brothers and sisters are coming in from America and I granted him the right to welcome them."

Eric nodded, remembering now that Dimitri had informed him yesterday of his absence. "So why did you not send Mulan?"

"Because Mulan does not know these things. The poor girl does not even know that we are going to America. She does not understand a word of English and yet I still allow her to work for me. It is a wonder anything gets done around here."

Eric shook his head. Was he really the only one who actually talked to Mulan, who took the time to get to know her? Apparently he was, as no one else even tried to correct their mother on her grave mistake. "So, what is it that you wanted?"

"Well, my dear Eric, tomorrow you will be meeting your bride to be," Uberta said, acting as if Eric was not privy to this information, "And I thought it might be useful if you, as well as the rest of your brothers, learn who she is and other such things." A glint appeared in Uberta eyes as she talked, already knowing the question that is sure to follow.

Eric didn't hesitate in asking it, also aware that his mother relishes in her ingenious ideas, "How am I supposed to do that Mother?"

"Quite simple actually Eric dear," Uberta replied enthusiastically, "Earlier this week, I had Lord William give me pictures of his daughters to see if they were acceptable. Then I had someone else gain some extra information on the girls so that we could know every inch of juicy details."

"You were spying on them?" Eric demanded suddenly, "Mother, I am almost one hundred percent certain that the law strictly forbids it."

Uberta waved off the warning. "Oh Eric darling, do not be ridiculous. We are above the law. Whatever affects the others, does not necessarily affect us."

"You disgust me Mother," Eric spat bitterly.

A frown crossed Uberta's face as she stared at her youngest. "Boys, talk some sense into your brother, please. I do not want to see him right now. Come speak to me Eric when you have seen reason and when you know the tiny details plaguing your future wife's life." With that Uberta stormed out of the room leaving Eric alone with his three brothers.

"Don't," Eric said and started to walk towards the exit.

Gaston, Hercules and Derek cut him off and pushed him back into his seat. "Why must you be so difficult Eric?" Derek asked angrily, "Poor Mother does not deserve such cheek. You will do as she says. Here is the picture of your new wife. Her name is Jasmine. Pretty name and pretty girl."

"I, however, have the loveliest of the girls," Gaston said with a pompous air, "Her name even means beauty in French: Belle."

Eric laughed at his eldest brother's pretention and ridiculous French accent. Just because his name was French, didn't mean that he was fluent in it. Gaston may have a big head, but there was no knowledge in there at all.

Gaston glared at him. "Fine, laugh if you will, but you are the ridiculous one, you who believes in love and romance. There is no such thing Eric. You are an idiot."

"No I am not Gaston," Eric argued but then held his tongue. There was no getting through his brother's thick head. "Now leave me alone, so I can look at these papers and get you off my back."

Hercules spoke up now before Gaston could. "We will Eric. Come on Gaston, Derek. We have things of our own to do." Hercules might have been the youngest of the four, but like his name sake, he was the strongest of them, something that Gaston was very upset with.

"Very well then," Gaston said and began to walk out of the room, flanked by his two brothers and then turned around one last time. "But remember Eric. You do not stand a chance against what Mother wants. You are fighting a losing battle that the rest of us are winning."

Eric frowned as his brothers walked out of the room and then sighed. Why was he so different from them? Why did he have to be so moral, so uninterested in the material? He had always grown up being a little bit of a pariah. His brothers were far closer than he and he often felt excluded from them. And even though he hated the way his brothers acted, Eric could not help but sometimes wish that he was as shallow as them. That way he wouldn't feel as alone as he did all the time, as unloved and unwanted as he felt most of the time.

*********************************************

Ariel sighed as she woke up and glanced at her clock. It was almost noon. She didn't know why she felt so exhausted. The late nights didn't usually hit her this badly. But last night had been different, last night she and Vanessa, her best friend, had drunk a little bit too much alcohol. Ariel shivered as she remembered the horrible feeling of having no control over her body and was glad that nothing bad had come out of it.

A knock suddenly came on her door and Ariel sat up straight. "Yes?"

"Ariel? Are you awake then?" The door opened a peep and then wider as Ariel's mom, Sara Triton, appeared in the doorway, an apron tied around her waist. She smiled at her young daughter, her youngest child and then shook her head. "I suppose you learned your lesson from last night then."

Ariel nodded enthusiastically, "Most definitely Mum. I promise never to do anything so stupid again."

"Good," Sara said and came and sat at the foot of Ariel's bed, "Because your Father needs your beautiful voice once again, plus your amazing bartending skills."

Ariel laughed. "Of course. You know I love to work at the bar. Have you heard from Vanessa recently Mum?"

"She called this morning to see how you were faring," Sara said slowly, "And then she apologized for being such a bad influence on you. Sometimes I distrust that girl, Ariel. I fear that she might hurt you one day."

"Vanessa is my best friend Mum. She would never do anything against me. We share a deep bond," Ariel argued. She frowned slightly as her mother acted over protectively; she was eighteen after all and could make up her own mind. "Is Aladdin going to be working tonight as well?" Ariel had two older brothers, Aladdin who was the same age as her, her twin as it so happened, though he only had black hair while she had red, red hair. Their old brother, Jim was only nineteen and was in University, studying to become a lawyer. All three of them would work at their father, Marcus Triton's, bar almost every night. They picked up a few extra bills for it and made some friends with regular customers. Their entire family was very close and very middle-class.

"He said he would, but I'm not certain about Jim. He said he would be going out with some friends tonight," Sara said softly, and Ariel could see the concern lining her mother's face. She did worry a bit too much about her children. "Anyway, when ever you're ready to get out of bed, I would appreciate some help with cleaning the house."

Ariel nodded. "Give me a few minutes Mum and I'll be right there." She watched as her mother walked out of the room and then lay back down on her pillow. She glanced up at the ceiling and felt tears rush to her eyes. Last night she had seen a man who had stolen her heart. He had been beautiful, beautiful, beautiful. Ariel could feel her heart thumping even at that moment when he was probably miles away wrapped in the arms of that pretty blonde.

"I must be crazy," Ariel said as she finally slid out of bed and headed for the showers, "No one in their right mind would ever fall in love with me." With that depressing thought in mind, Ariel let the water wash over her and clear all worries from her mind.

*******************************************

Dimitri could hardly contain his excitement as he stared towards the docking bay where multitudes of people were disembarking from the latest arrival. His family would be on this ship, the family he hadn't seen in for almost four years. He had been sixteen when the rest of them had left on their adventure and had only chosen to remain behind because he loved England. But now, four years later, his perspective had completely changed, and he longed to join his family in America, a plan he knew was to be made reality in the new year. However, he would still be in the service of Uberta and her sons, something that wasn't bound to change for a while.

Finally, in the crowd of people, Dimitri was able to make out the golden hair of his two older brothers as well as the flowing brown hair of his sister. He waved at them and smiled when they finally made eye contact. They quickly rushed through the crowd, trying to make their way to him and after a while, succeeded.

"Dimitri!" Jane, his older sister cried as she threw her arms around her brother. "Oh, it's been too long!" Jane was the second eldest in the family at 23 and at the same brown hair and brown eyes that Dimitri had been gifted with, both of which had been inherited from their father.

John and Phoebus, on the other hand, were the exact replicas of their mother with their long gold hair and dazzling blue eyes. They were quite the handsome ones of the family. John was the eldest at 24, while Phoebus was in between Dimitri and Jane at 22.

Dimitri could hardly hold back his excitement at finally being reunited with his family. He had missed them, more than he could say. He hoped that they felt the same. "This is wonderful! The three of you! Now, the four of us are back together again. And I found you all a great place to stay. You'll be renting an apartment from a friend of mine for really cheap, I promise. And I'll be able to come visit you every Sunday, and..."

"And, you mean to tell us that you haven't quit yet?" Phoebus asked, "Little brother. Why are you still working for that stuck up, no good, woman with four boys. She's a tyrant. I thought you had left her service. Why are you still..."

"Well, I need to get money, don't I?" Dimitri asked resentfully, "This was the best way for me to do it. But come on, let's get a move on. I want to show you guys where you'll be living before I share the greatest news with you."

"This I need to hear," John said teasingly as Dimitri led them through the winding streets of England. "It's been a long time."

"It has," Jane agreed as she followed her brothers, "So many memories." She sighed happily. "Oh Dimitri! America is amazing! I do wish that you had come with us. You would have loved it there. You could come back with us if ever you felt like it. We'll only be here a few months, and then we'll be gone again, you know."

"I know," Dimitri said. 'But you don't know my secret yet,' he thought slyly. "So John, Phoebus. No lady fairs yet?"

"I see you're exactly the same Dimitri," John noted with perfect accuracy, "Jane hasn't found the one yet either, though there was that man last year. What was his name again?"

Jane sighed. "Mr. Tarzan."

"Tarzan?" Dimitri guffawed, "As in, I'm a man who thinks he's an ape swinging from the vines, Tarzan?"

"No Dimitri," Jane said, rolling her eyes, "Mr. Tarzan was a big business man who's father just happened to come to America after leaving Poland and decided to become a Tarzan. It wasn't his fault he had a horrible last name."

"Of course not," Dimitri said. He was thoroughly amused by this and almost missed the right house. "Here we are."

It was a brown building that looked identical to the others lining the street. It wasn't a big place, but it would be perfect for his brothers and sister. He walked up to the bronze door and knocked. An elderly man opened the door and smiled when he saw Dimitri.

"Good afternoon Mr. Porter," Dimitri said graciously, "May I introduce my family: this is my sister, Jane and my brothers, John and Phoebus."

Mr. Porter looked at the newcomers and shook his head. "Only the lass looks like you. Are you sure they're your brothers?"

"Fairly," Dimitri said, laughing, "Do you mind if I show them where they'll be living for the next few months?"

"'Course not," Mr. Porter said, and stood aside, "Go right ahead lad."

Dimitri led his family into the house and went through a great tour, pointing out the three bedrooms, the two bathrooms, the living room, kitchen and all the other wonderful parts of the house before brewing them a cup of tea and sitting down with them to tell the exciting news.

"Yes, don't keep us in the dark anymore Dimitri," Jane urged him as she took a sip of tea, "Please tell us this great news. Are you getting married?"

"No."

"Are you getting engaged?" Jane pressed.

"No."

"Are you dating?"

"Jane!" Phoebus said exasperatedly, "Why don't you let him say what he was going to say and not continue this guessing game?"

Jane pursed her lips together. "Fine then. Go ahead Dimitri."

"Thanks Jane." He took a deep breath. "Well, in the new year, Uberta and her sons will be leaving England forever. You see, they are engaged to marry the four daughters of Lord Mason and the entire brood of them will be moving to the Americas. And I am to be going with them."

Jane let out a sudden shriek of excitement as the news settled in and she threw her arms around her younger brother, squeezing the life out of him. "Oh Dimitri! This is the most wonderful news! I am so excited! We shall be together again!" She released Dimitri and turned to her other brothers. "Is this not wonderful?"

"It is," Phoebus replied as he patted Dimitri on the back.

"I hope you're planning on quitting your job once you come to America," John said, as he leaned back on his chair, "There's plenty of better work to be found in America. Much better."

Dimitri nodded. "I've been considering it and I think I will once we're settled in America. It's time I start my own life." He smiled as he finished off his tea, excited to be with his family again and even more excited by the prospect of living with them in the land called America.

**********************************************************

Esmeralda was applying the last bit of her makeup when Quasi scuttled into her room. She glanced at him quickly through her mirror and the turned to face him. "What seems to be the matter this time, Quasi?" she asked.

"I don't think you should go out tonight."

Esmeralda bit her lip. For the past ten years, it had been just her and Quasi, her hunchbacked, crippled younger brother. Their parents had died when Esmeralda had been but twelve and Quasi only nine. She had cared for him all these years, protecting him from the harsh society that had rejected him with malice. They lived in a poor area of town, the only placed with a rent that Esmeralda could afford with the money she made every night that she worked, every night that she sold her body.

"Quasi..."

"Es, I don't want to hear it," Quasi said angrily, "Every night you go out and...and...well, you know what you do! It must stop!"

Esmeralda shook her head sadly, "What other choice do we have Quasi? I have to find a way to sustain us, to take care of you."

"I'm nineteen, Es. I can take care of myself now and you don't have to do this anymore. I can make enough money to take care of the both of us," Quasi argued confidently, "There's reason for you to give up everything for me anymore."

"Oh Quasi," Esmeralda sighed, "You know that won't work. People here are cruel and you know how it is. They're ignorant and cold and evil and they take one look at you, one look at your unique beauty and they turn away because they think they're looking..."

"They're looking at a monster," Quasi finished for her quietly, "But what if I am?"

Esmeralda fell on her knees before Quasi so that she became eye level with him. "Oh Quasi. You're no monster. You're perfect the way you are. You're gentle and kind and sweet and selfless and...and what would I do without you?"

"You wouldn't be going out every night like this," Quasi said bitterly and turned to walk away.

Esmeralda put a hand on his misshapen shoulder and pulled him back. She kissed him softly on the cheek. "I love you little brother, and if this is the only way to make sure that I can take care of you, then so be it. I would give my life for you, you know."

"And I would give mine for you," Quasi whispered back softly. He smiled sadly and then helped Esmeralda stand up. "Don't be out too late now."

Esmeralda laughed and walked with her brother to the front door where she hugged him quickly and with one last tender farewell she walked out into the cruel harsh world, wondering how much money she would rake in tonight. As she followed her usual path down the dirty streets, Esmeralda prayed that one day God would bless her with another option that would take her out of this terrible predicament.

*****************************************************

Meg walked into the storage section that was adjoined to the bookshop she owned with her father, Paul Hades. She had been working here for the past few summers, helping her dad out, and in return she would be given a nice big paycheck that she was putting aside for her university tuition.

"Megara? Would you mind grabbing a bottle of ink? This one seems to have run out."

"Sure Daddy." She grabbed the appropriate writing implement along with the stack of papers she had come to get and then walked back into the bookshop.

It was a beautiful place to be sure, full of books, both for enjoyment and for research. The size was perfect as well, not too big but not too small. Many prominent business people would make their way to their tiny shop, for content and service.

"Here you are Daddy," Meg said as she lay the bottle of ink and papers in front of her father who was already surrounded by stacks of paper. He had fair brown hair, and a thick moustache as well beautiful big brown eyes. Meg thought him to be very handsome and was glad that she had inherited those same brown eyes. But her hair was darker than his, the colour that her mother's had been, a mother that she had never actually met.

"Thanks darling," Mr. Hades said as he dipped his quill into the new ink. "Is Jim here, yet? I thought he said he was going to pick you up at 6:00." He pointed to the clock that now read 6:01. "He's late."

Meg laughed. "Oh Daddy, give Jim a break. He's only a minute late."

"Yes, but last time he was thirty seconds late," Mr. Hades pointed out, "He's getting worse, and as time goes on we'll find him coming a whole hour later than he's supposed to. When I was dating your mother, I was always prompt."

"Well, we can't all be perfect like you, now can we," Meg said teasingly, just as a bell chimed, marking the entrance of someone. "Jim!"

"Over here!" A boy with long brown hair, tied back into a ponytail and rich hazel eyes, appeared through the stacks of bookshelves and came up beside Meg, kissing her gently on the cheek. "I hope I'm not late."

"A minute and fifty-five seconds late to be exact," Mr. Hades told him as he stood up and shook hands with Jim. "A minute and twenty-five seconds later than last time. Let's make this a habit now."

Jim smiled apologetically. "Sorry Mr. Hades, I was helping my Mum prepare for tonight. I felt bad that I wouldn't be helping them, so decided that it would be nice if I at least set up for them. It won't happen again."

Meg wrapped her arm through Jim's and rubbed his face with her other hand. "Isn't he just charming, Daddy?"

"Charming," Mr. Hades agreed, a smile playing on his lips, "Now, you two have fun, and have her back by ten on the nose. Got that Jim, ten."

"Hear you loud and clear Mr. Hades. I'll have her back in time." With that, Meg and Jim walked out of the bookshop, prepared for another night of love.

* * *

**A.N.** Hi everyone. My name is Isis and this is my first fanfic. This is just one huge disney crossover. And the first chapter is just to give you a big look at the characters and the story plot. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave your reviews, comments, constructive criticism, suggestions. And please be kind :)

Isis :D


End file.
